Teacher's Pet
by heidipoo
Summary: It is Raven's first year teaching a college course, and she's excited for her class to begin. But, could that all change when Beast Boy becomes one of her students? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so this is my first real Teen Titans fanfiction, and it is AU if you couldn't tell already. And even though this is AU, we are not using the characters real names, or powers. I know that may be a little weird in this situation, but I feel as though I'm not really comfortable enough with the fandom to use their real names yet. Also, all of the characters are in their early twenties if you're wondering about age. This is co-written with my best friend, AngelZ of DarKness, and she has some pretty amazing fics so you should go check them out. I'm also taking requests too if the plots are reasonable, just send me a PM. Anyway, be sure to read, review, and check out my author's page for some other cool stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Raven took a deep breath of fresh air as her eyes wandered around the empty class room. In less than an hour, she'd have this class full of her students. Yes, her students. It was her first year of teaching, her class being literature 101. Oh how she couldn't wait for it though she knew she couldn't show too much excitement, she didn't want her students to think that she was one of those easy-going teachers, she'd make sure to show her that she was here to teach, and they were here to learn. Just because she was just a few years older than they were, they should know to respect her being.

She sat down at her desk at the front of the room, her violet eyes scanning the area, making sure she had everything ready for today. Since today was the first day of school, or college rather, Raven didn't plan on teaching anything too serious. She wanted to get to know her students, and figure out what they liked to read, write, and study. The only thing she had planned for her two-hour class was a small survey, so she could get to know her students in a proper and organized way. If everyone finished their survey early, they would engage in a discussion about books hopefully.

Raven sighed, only 20 more minutes and class would begin. She wondered why more people weren't showing up early, but she knew better. She was teaching a freshman college literature class, and freshman were known to be immature, lazy, and disrespectful. Raven had her hopes up though, this was a pretty prestigious college, and hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with any of that here.

Deciding the best way to distract herself was to read, she pulled her book out and began reading, hoping that time would pass quickly. She flipped the page before glancing at the clock. "19 minutes to go..." She mumbled softly to herself. Her eyes went back to her book and she decided it would be better for her to just stop watching the time and to just read until the first student would arrive.

The first person was a girl, her hair a pinkish in the shape of a standing horseshoe. The girl gave a small smile as she found herself a seat in the back, knowing she may draw attention to herself if she sat too close to the front. Raven could feel the excitement bubbling inside her, soon she could begin. Oh, how nice it would be to get to know everyone who attended this class, though her expression refused to show it, she was happy to be able to get this chance.

15 minutes to go, and there were only a few students here. Raven sighed again, her class roster said that it would be a pretty average sized class, and there were only a few pupils here. She didn't want people showing up late to class on the very first day, the mere thought of that upset her quite a bit.

A few moments later, a boy with spiky black hair made his way in too, and found a seat in the back as well. After him, a girl with long straight blonde hair walked in, and also sat in the back. A foul expression formed on Raven's face; she did not want her whole class to sit in the back row. A girl with red hair then walked in, pulling Raven out of her thoughts, and finally! She didn't sit in the very back row, but in the row right in front of it. Raven sighed in annoyance, this was ridiculous.

Suddenly, a boy with green skin walked in, and he looked like he was about to sit in the back too, until Raven stopped him. "Please sit in the front sir." She said as nicely as she could muster up with how annoyed she was.

A frown formed on the green boy's face, "How come they all get to sit in the back?" He asked gesturing to the other students.

"They got here before you." Raven said with a small shrug, and watched as the mysterious boy made his way to the very front row, sitting down with his shoulders slumping.

"Sit in the front she says..." He began to grumble as he dropped in his seat. "Got here before you she says..." He rolled his eyes before noticing the glare the woman was giving him. By the way she looked, she seemed to be a student just like him. Maybe the professor was out for a moment and this chick decided to sit in her or his seat. How was he suppose to take her serious when she was pretty much just like him?

Raven set her book down and stood, she made her way over to him. "What is your name?" She asked as she bent down to his level. "I can already tell you are going to be my favorite student this year." She said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm from her voice.

He smirked, "Beast Boy, try not to forget it." His smirk grew as he noticed her scowl. "Now, how about we start our first lesson? I cant wait to see what it is." He grinned, sarcasm matching hers as it dripped off his lips. She ignored his sarcasm, and listened as the bell rang, and the rest of the students shuffled in and took their seats. There was bout 50 or so students if she had to guess. Finally, the moment she had been waiting for, her class was finally starting.

"Good morning." She greeted, because her class took place at ten in the morning. "As you all know, this is literature 101, and I am professor Raven." She added with a smile as she looked around the classroom. "I have a lot planned out for our year together, but today, we're going to start off with something easy." She said and picked up the stack of surveys. "I want you to answer honestly and thoughtfully, I wish to know much more about you." She explained as she began handing out small stack of the surveys, watching the students pass it to their right. "Take as long as long as you need, when you are finished, do not think this is a time to talk to others. Find something to do, if you do not, I will find something for you to do." She explained before sitting back at her desk. "Begin."

The sound of scribbling and writing filled the room as all of the students wrote down what they thought the best answer would be. Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence, she relaxed in her comfortable chair. Today she had two classes, maybe after her long first day, she could treat herself to a nice cup of herbal tea. She had noticed this campus had its own café, maybe they had her favorite drink. That would be great, she'd have to make sure to go to the library also. It was huge in there, books she didn't even know existed in there. So wonderful this place really was.

Her eyes opened when she heard a paper drop in front of her. "Thank you..." She said slowly, unsure to believe this person was already done. Picking it up, she read it silently. Noticing another stand, she frowned, was it really that short? She'd have to make sure to make things a little bit harder next time. One by one, each student stood to come turn in their paper. Well, at least they'd have time for some discussion after all the students were done. She'd get a good look at the surveys, find out what each of her students liked, then she'd plan her lesson for tomorrow. "Is everyone finished?" She asked as she looked around her rather large classroom. She saw that most students were sitting quietly, well, all except for one. Beast Boy was still scribbling stuff down on his paper.

"Not yet." He answered as he looked up at her, and Raven shrugged. Maybe he was a slow one. She lightly tapped her fingers on her desk as she waited as patiently as she could. Finally he had turned it in, she didn't give it a second glance seeing she would just read them all while she waited for her second class. Standing up, she looked at all of the young adults.

"Seeing you all just told me a bit of yourselves, I think it would be equally fair for me to do the same." She explained as she stood in front of them all. "My name is Raven as you know already, I graduated from another college last year with flying colors. I am 24 years young so I can say that I do know what goes through each of your minds." She explained, her eyes scanning for trouble makers. She knew there was one at least; that Beast Boy character. Shaking her head, she forced a smile onto her lips, "I am a more half cup full type of woman even if it doesn't seem like it." She tapped her chin, what else was there? "I think that's about it... Now, I think it would be best we start off small seeing it is the beginning of the course. So, tell me what is your favorite book and tell me why." She ordered before pointing her finger at a darker skinned man who seemed in favor of robotics, "Starting with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg blinked, not really fond of the professor calling on him first. He didn't want to seem too eager to answer the question, or too stupid in not wanting to answer the question. "Uhhh..." He managed to get out, causing some chuckles from some of the other students.

"Come on, don't be shy." Raven encouraged.

"I don't really read..." Cyborg answered honestly.

"Oh, everybody reads whether the like to admit it or not." Raven said with a smile.

"I read magazines." Cyborg said.

"See, that's something." Raven replied with a slight smile.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, "Ones that are too inappropriate to bring up in class..." He started slowly.

Beast Boy let out a loud laugh as others chuckled. "Dude, nice. If that counts as reading, then I'm a bookworm!"

Raven remained calm, her expression was nothing but blank. "Thank you for sharing such information." Her eyes narrowed on Beast Boy, "No speaking unless you or spoken to or if this is a class discussion. You are here to learn, if you wish to crack humorless jokes, please get out of my classroom and quit wasting my time. Understand?"

Beast Boy stared on without saying anything. This teacher was something else he had to admit... Way worse than the ones at his high school. He remained quiet for the rest of the class though, figuring he had pushed Raven's buttons enough today. So he was quiet and listened as his other classmates talked about what kind of books they read and all that other stuff. He was glad when the bell rang, signaling class was over.

Raven sat back down at her desk, a sigh escaping passed her lips. Grabbing the stack of papers. Going through each one, she read the answers with a smile. Many kids in here did seem to love books as much as she did. However, one caught her attention. A frown form as she looked at the drawing. It was of a man shooting what looked like zombies. Eyes flicking up to the name, she scowled when seeing it was Beast Boy's. Oh, she'd have a word with him next time, that troublemaker... Her class wasn't all she thought it was cut out to be. She wanted to inspire young minds, and albeit most people in her class did want to learn, there was always the bad egg. And in this scenario, the bad egg was Beast Boy. She couldn't let him knock her down though, because she had another class starting in an hour.

"So, what do you think of the new teacher?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as the two headed to get some breakfast in the campus' café.

Cyborg shrugged, "She's okay I guess. English really isn't my thing though."

"At least she's cute..." Beast Boy smirked. "And she's close to our age."

"And... She hates you." Cyborg let out a chuckle. "You have no chance dude so don't even try. You'd just make a fool out of yourself."

Beast Boy huffed, "I do to have a chance! Back in high school, I got all the ladies!"

Cyborg shook his head, "This isn't high school B, this is college."

"What's the difference?" He asked as he looked around at the selection of food in the café. This place was limited on their amount of tofu.

"Are you really that dumb?" Cyborg asked with a laugh as he began to fill up his tray with lots of different food. "The difference is, girls want mature guys... And you are anything but." He chuckled again.

"I can be mature!" Beast Boy argued.

"I'd pay to see that." Cyborg retorted.

Beast Boy pursed his lips before a large smirk formed. "Would you really? How about we make a bet on it then?" He question, his smirk only growing.

Cyborg let out a sarcastic laugh, "That would be easy money my friend. But hey, why not? Let's see how great you are at picking up chicks."

Beast Boy nodded, "Alright. I have this in the bag. So what do I have to do, kiss her?" Cyborg thought for a moment, then shook his head. "You want me to sleep with her?" He asked incredulously.

"You said you could get any chick..." Cyborg said with a shrug.

"But come on man, she's a teacher." Beast Boy argued in defense.

"Are you backing out already?" Cyborg asked with a grin.

"No way!"

"Then, you have to sleep with her." He answered.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, this really was going to be a challenge. He grabbed a tray and was surprised see that they had veggie burgers. "Come on dude, let's just go find a seat to sit. We can talk more about this bet then." He didn't want anyone to overhear them and spread word or anything. Once the two had tray fulls, they found a table in the back corner and began to chow down.

Cyborg took a bite of his pizza, "How does fifty bucks sound like?" He asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Sounds reasonable. Also, no telling her about the deal if I'm winning, got it?"

Cyborg sighed, "Okay, I won't tell her."

"Or anyone else." Beast Boy added.

"Deal." Cyborg nodded.

"Okay, should we shake on it?" The green boy asked with a mouthful of veggie burger.

Cyborg chuckled, "After you chew up your food, sure." He said and held out his hand. Beast Boy swallowed the bite of veggie burger and grabbed Cyborg's hand to shake it.

"I'm totally going to win." Beast Boy grinned.

"We'll see." Cyborg challenged.

Beast Boy then looked towards the door, a small sigh escaping. How on earth was he suppose to get that girl to like him? She probably wasn't too happy about that drawing either... Maybe he could bring her an apple to apologize... He chuckled slightly to himself, that wasn't going to happen. He looked back at Cyborg, "Oh and that whole porno magazine thing was great man."

Cyborg laughed, "Yeah, well, we'll probably have to get on her good side now."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, "Especially if I'm going to sleep with her."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven's eyes narrowed as she held the drawing in her hand right up to Beast Boy's face, "Care to explain this to me?" She asked, his nervous smile only making her angrier. He thought that the next day of class would be much easier, and he would apologize for his stupid antics... But the professor was intimidating as hell, and as soon as he saw those angry violet eyes, all his thoughts of saying sorry were gone.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Well... You see..." He bit his lip, "I'm sorry?" He tried and hoped she'd forgive him. Maybe he'd give her his puppy eye look, that always worked on the ladies. Deciding it wouldn't hurt, he went with it.

Raven sighed, "That isn't going to work, and frankly, you're wasting my time, and everyone in this classroom's time." She answered, her voice a little harsh.

"Look, I know we got off to a bad start but-" Beast Boy tried to explain, but failed miserably when Raven interrupted him.

"I tried to give you something easy, and you want to throw it away." She said angrily. "I'm not letting you redo it, I'm just going to give you an F."

"F for Fantastic...?" He said weakly, his ears drooping as his eyes hit his desk. "Sorry for wasting your time..." He mumbled softly.

Raven let out a small sigh, "See me after this class." She set his paper down and went back to her desk. "Now I was told I can't be too easy for you guys even though it's the beginning of the semester so I made a project for you all. As of last class, I realized many of you don't have the same passion for reading as I do and this pay be hard for you. But I want you to find a book of your liking and write two notebook pages about what you thought about. I don't care if it's a three paged picture book, I want you to express in every way possible on those notebook pages."

A girl with red hair, Starfire was her name, raised her hand. "It can be any book?" She asked in confusion.

"Any book." Raven confirmed. Beast Boy's ears then perked up. This was his chance to show the professor that he wasn't a slacker after all. He'd do the best damn report he could think of, then she'd see that he was smart and mature like a college boy should be.

"When is it due?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven glanced at him and smirked, "By the next class, try to have this one done please." Ignoring the few groans from the class, she pulled up a picture over her overhead. "Now, since we are on the topic of expressions and such, I want you to tell me what come to your mind when you see this." She pointed over to a cheetah tearing apart its prey. She pointed to a boy, "Robin isn't it? What do you think of when you see this?"

Robin grinned, "It's pretty awesome to be honest. I kind of wish I was actually there to see it happen in person." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Is that weird?"

Raven shook her head with a smile, "No, its good!" She then looked over at Starfire who wore a disgusted face. "What are you thinking?"

Starfire looked away, "I'm thinking about that poor animal that just got killed! What did it do to deserve that?" She asked with a sad frown.

Raven clasped her hands together, "Do you see class? The same picture yet it brings different emotions and thoughts about it. Robin was brought in by the cheetah. Starfire was brought in by the prey." She smiled at the weird looks she was getting, "I'm sorry if I'm getting worked up, I love these types of things, makes me happy." Beast Boy listened as she talked and tried to remember every word. She was deep, he had to admit, but in a way, he liked it. "Beast Boy?" She asked, pulling the young man out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" He asked.

"What does this picture mean to you?" She asked and he looked up in front of him to look at the picture.

He stared at a black screen with a small white dot in the middle, he then glanced at her. "It's impossible to just have one meaning... This picture seems like it means death. You know how they say you see a white light when you're about to be dead? Well that white dot represents the light you see. This picture could also mean birth. Imagine yourself as a baby still in the stomach. All you see is darkness and then when it's time, you see that light that allows you into this world." He paused and looked back at his desk. "Or it's just a black screen with a white dot." He mumbled feeling like his answer was stupid.

Raven looked at him surprised, "Very good Beast Boy. I am impressed." She looked at the rest of her class, "A very simple picture yet it can hold so much meaning behind it." She then turned the pictures off. "The reason I showed you these pictures was just to get you thinking. This is to show you that if you can have such a thought about a simple picture, then you should be able to do this with a book." She smiled at them all, "Class dismissed."

Beast Boy stayed in his seat and watched all of the other students file out of the classroom. He stood up once they were gone, and approached Raven at her desk. She was scribbling something down in a notebook, but looked up when she felt Beast Boy's presence. "You wanted to see me?" He asked curiously. If he was being honest with himself, he did feel a little embarrassed. Hell, it was only the second day of this class and he'd already managed to make a fool of himself.

Raven set her pen down, "This will only take a minute, you may miss a little bit of lunch." She let a sigh out, "Why did you doodle on your paper instead of doing work? I would have given you all the credit if you would have at least tried. But instead, you basically gave me the middle finger to do what you wanted."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "I should have taken it much more serious, I now know the consequences and will make sure I do work this time. I promise."

Raven nodded slightly and picked up her pen, "You know what I saw in that picture Beast Boy? I saw a person who was lost and alone, no one around him to go to." She paused and shook her head. "Just don't let this incident happen again." She pulled a paper out and handed it to him, "Do it right this time or I'm kicking you out of my class."

He looked down at the survey in surprise, "But you said..."

She gave him a frown, "Do you want another chance or not?" She asked annoyed.

He gave a quick nod, "Thank you so much!" He hugged the paper with his books. "See you tomorrow Raven!" He then rushed out in hopes to catch up to Cyborg. Raven sighed and ran a hand through her hair, why did she give him another chance? She didn't know, maybe she just felt bad for him. She was young once, she knew how guys his age acted around others. Just this once she'd look aside it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Beast Boy finally caught up to Cyborg, he was practically out of breath. "Dude!" He barely managed to get out as he ran up to Cyborg, who already had a tray full of various food. "She totally likes me!" Beast Boy nearly yelled, which caused his friend to let out a small laugh.

"Already?" Cyborg asked. "She doesn't seem like she's that easy forgiving."

"Look!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed the paper from the stack of his other books. "She's letting me redo the paper that I totally screwed up." He said as he shoved the paper in Cyborg's face. "She didn't let anyone else redo it!"

Cyborg laughed, "Probably because you're the only idiot that messed it up."

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm only kidding." Cyborg replied as he looked around for an empty table to sit at. Beast Boy followed behind his friend and they sat down at a table together. "So, what book are you doing your project on?" He asked as he took a bite of some pizza that he got.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"Better be a good one if you want to impress her," Cyborg started. "I suggest you go to the library and pick one out soon. All the good ones will be gone."

Beast Boy gave a nod with a thoughtful expression, what type of book should he get? What did she like? She liked books obviously but what kind? Was she into that suspense horror kind or that mushy romance? He groaned softly and ran his fingers through his thick green hair. "Man... This is harder than I thought it was going to be."

"I'll come with you." Cyborg offered. "I gotta get a book too, so why not?" He shrugged, taking another bite of what was left of the pizza.

Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks man, you're the best!" He said, holding up his hand for a high five.

"But, I gotta finish eating first." Cyborg smirked. Once the two were done at lunch, they then walked around on campus until they found the huge library. Beast Boy had never seen so many books in his life at once as he looked around at the tall shelves filled with different types of literature.

"There's so many!" He complained. "How are we going to find the right one?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I'm probably going to just close my eyes and pick one." He gave a small smile, "Then it'll be a surprise."

Beast Boy gave a slow nod, "Alright... I don't think I'm going to do that though..." He tapped his finger on his chin, "I know she told us about some guy who inspired her... Who was it though?" He questioned himself, getting slightly frustrated. "Why can't I remember?"

Cyborg chuckled at his frustrated friend. "Poe, B. Edgar Poe." He shook his head, "If I remember much from school, he's a dark dude. Have fun with that," His chuckling got slightly louder as he shook his head.

"Well, if she likes it, then I like it too." Beast Boy replied and walked over to the right section. His eyes scanned the area until finally, he found the appropriate books. "This guy has a lot of stuff Cy." He said, looking back over at his friend.

"That dark stuff ain't for me B." Cyborg said, and headed off in the other direction.

Beast Boy sighed, "Which one?" He mumbled to himself. Pulling out one of the old looking books, he read the cover. It was a collection of poems. Looking through it, he smiled. There were so many he could choose from! Oh he totally had this in the bag. Going to the librarian, he got the book checked out to his name. Before he could check out though, a familiar voice had called out to him.

"I didn't think you were the type for poetry."

Beast Boy turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Raven. His eyes widened in surprise, "Professor? What are you doing here?" He asked, the first question that popped into his mind obviously.

"Checking out books like everyone else." She replied sarcastically. "So I see you're actually going to do your project?" She said as she eyed the book that the green boy held in his hands.

Beast Boy gave a quick nod as he clutched the book in his hands. "I am... I'm going to prove to you that I'm a better student than you think." He said with a determined expression.

Raven smirked, "Well I wish you the best of luck." She glanced down at the book once more, "I look forward to reading what you think of Poe."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, professor." Beast Boy said with a nod as he finally made his way up to the check out desk. Now, he just wanted to get back to his dorm and get the project done and over with. And he wasn't going to be lazy on it either, he was actually going to do hard work. After all, he had to win Raven over somehow, so he might as well do it this way.

"You find a book BB?" Cyborg asked as he approached his friend.

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded. "You wanna come to my room to work on our stuff together?"

"Nah." Cyborg waved off. "I'm gonna go work in the café. I need food."

"You just ate!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"So?" He retorted.

Beast Boy sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, and left the library. Going straight to his room, he got a pen and paper out. Opening the book, he stared at the words before groaning. This was boring. Setting the book down, he whistled softly to himself as he looked around. Video games seemed really interesting right now unlike this stupid paper. Maybe he should have picked a more exciting book? This was hopeless... But, he told Raven he was going to get it done. So, without any further fuss and muss, he began to write down his thoughts about these boring poems.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Beast Boy nearly drug himself into the classroom. He had stayed up almost all night to get that stupid project done. But it was worth it, all those boring poems were worth it. Now he'd get a good grade, and get on Raven's good side once he turned in his two notebook pages. Hopefully, she wouldn't assign another project for awhile. Walking over to her desk, he managed to pull a grin before slapping the two papers in front of her.

"Done, just as I said I would." He then turned and trudged his way over to his seat. Dropping down into his chair, his head hit the polished wood before groaning. That was going to leave a mark later on. His eyes slowly closed and he sighed softly, all he needed to do was just rest his eyes and then he'd be fine.

Raven picked up the papers and looked them over, his handwriting was quite terrible. A small smile formed as she read through it. He may seem dumb on the outside but on the inside, he did have a brain. Looking back up, her smile vanished when noticing him drooling on one of her desks. Shaking her head in disapproval, she stood to start her lesson. It was nothing too serious, she was just reviewing some writing skills that you ought to have, and when the bell rang, signaling class was over, Beast Boy was still fast asleep with his head down on the desk.

Raven walked over to him quietly, and tapped him on the shoulder, waking him up. "Beast Boy." She said plainly, not really looking forward to cleaning the drool off the desk.

"Five more minutes mom." He grumbled, not lifting his head at all.

"Beast Boy, class is over." Raven said, and his head shot up immediately.

"I slept through the whole class?" He asked incredulously.

Raven nodded, "Drooled and all."

"Aw man!" He whined. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing too important." She answered.

Beast Boy groaned, "Oh god... I'm so sorry Professor. I honestly didn't mean to, I just stayed up all night writing that paper and everything... I was just going to rest my eyes..." He groaned once more before running his fingers through his hair. "So stupid!" He huffed to himself.

Raven sighed, "Don't beat yourself up over it. Just clean up the drool and head out for lunch. I'm going to have to take points away because that wouldn't be fair to my other students." She headed over to one of her supply closets and pulled out some paper towels and cleaner. "Try not to fall asleep again." He gave a slow nod and proceeded to clean up the mess he had made.

Once he was finished wiping up all of his drool, he looked over at Raven, and saw that she was reading a book while sitting at her desk. "Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" He asked hesitantly as he approached her desk.

"Hm?" She asked, as she looked up at him, and sat her book down.

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Beast Boy asked again. "You know, so you don't hate me?" He let out a small chuckle.

Raven sighed, "Beast Boy, I don't hate you. We all get tired. It's understandable." She answered.

Beast Boy smiled, "Come on Raven, I know there's got to be something."

She rose a brow before frowning, "What are you getting at? Just spit it out."

Beast Boy grinned and gave her a charming grin. "Let me take you out for coffee or tea or something, you like that don't you?"

Raven sighed, "Beast Boy, I am your teacher and you are my student. It may be allowed her but I do not want to be in any part of that."

His ears drooped slightly, "Not even for a small up? I'll pay? I know this great café and I'm sure you'd love it." He tried to persuade. He then watched as she contemplated her decision. It had been awhile since Raven had been to any nice cafés, and Beast Boy was just being nice, so she decided that she would go.

"Do they have herbal tea?" She asked with a small smile.

"Of course!" Beast Boy said with a big grin.

"Then we'll go tomorrow after class." She told him. "And that's it. This is a one time thing Beast Boy."

He gave a quick nod, "Of course, professor." He mentally high five himself. This was just one step closer than he already was to his goal. "I look forward to it then." Wearing a smile, he headed out to find Cyborg had been waiting there for him this entire time. "Oh, hey dude."

Cyborg smirked, "Who knew sleeping in her class would get you a date?" He asked with an amused expression. "Tea though? You don't drink tea dude. Or coffee..."

Beast Boy grinned, "I do now."

"Let's go get lunch." Cyborg said and took off in the direction of the cafeteria. Beast Boy followed close behind with a big goofy smile on his face. He had really hit it off with Raven lately. Maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought she did, and when she read his paper on Poe, then she'd really see how smart she was. Beast Boy was definitely looking forward to their little date tomorrow.

Raven sat there, her eyes on the window as she watched some birds fly by. Sighing softly, she sat back in her chair. Why on earth did she agree on Beast Boy's offer? She told herself in the beginning of the semester that she would not have any relations with her students other that just that, a student. Glancing down at the stack of papers that she had collected, she noticed Beast Boy's was on top. Picking it up lightly, she began reading to herself:

After reading as many poems as I had, I soon realized this guy has many problems. From depression to anger to happiness. That isn't a bad thing though, I realized that while I read each poem, I began feeling similar emotions as he did while he wrote them. Many of them made me feel empty as I wanted someone to be beside me. Some were slightly disturbing to be honest, made me wonder why this guy is as famous as he is. I've never read something so dark before and I thought I would be the type to hate it. Yet I found myself reading my whole book. Emotions I expressed: All of the above. With this guy, there's no way you can just express one or two.

She continued to flip through, chuckling softly at his babbling. She could see erase marks in many of the places, was he really trying to make it perfect? Grabbing her pen, she wrote a 100 at the top. Setting it aside, she moved to her next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy sat there, a frown on his face as he smashed the buttons on his controller, "Dude!" He huffed as he gave Cyborg a hard shove. Once the you lose screen popped up, he pouted. "No fair! You totally used a cheat, there's no way I could lose!" He huffed and tossed his controller aside.

"I think someone's just a sore loser." Cyborg smirked and let out a laugh when the other gaped at him. Looking behind him, he smiled at Beast Boy's roommate, Robin. "You want to try to beat the master?" He asked with a rising brow.

Robin chuckled and got off of his bed, "Why not? Your technique is bad dude, I'm sure I can beat someone like you." He grinned and picked up Beast Boy's controller.

"You guys suck." Beast Boy grumbled as he watched his two friends play the video game without him.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for anyway?" Cyborg asked as he continued to mash buttons on the controller.

"Not until tomorrow after class." Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy has a date?" Robin asked incredulously, and paused the game.

"You weren't supposed to tell, Cy!" The green skinned boy yelled angrily.

"Oh well, cat's outta the bag now." Cyborg laughed.

"It's not funny!" Beast Boy complained.

"Who you going out with B?" Robin asked.

"None of your business..." He huffed as he crossed his arms. "Just some girl in our class." Well it was a lie but also the truth. A little white lie never hurt anyone.

Robin smirked, "Alright, just as long as it's not that cute redhead who sits in the back with me. I already called her." He said was his smirk turned to a grin. "I think she already likes me, she asked to borrow a pencil."

Beast Boy looked at him confused but decided to keep his mouth shut to not start anything, "Right. Anyway I'm going to head out and fetch me some dinner." He looked at Robin, "Need anything while I'm out?"

Robin shook his head, "Already ate." Glancing over at Cyborg, he gave a similar answer. Shrugging, Beast Boy left without another word. Deciding he didn't really want to eat at the café again, he made up his mind to go get some fast food or something like that off campus. Lost in his thoughts, he couldn't believe that Cyborg just blurted out his date with Raven like that. They had a deal! Cyborg shook on it that he wouldn't tell anyone. Oh well, what was done is done, and Beast Boy couldn't take it back.

When he finally arrived to the fast food place, he ordered a veggie burger and was on his way back to his room. It was late, and he didn't want to be tired and sleep through class again like he did today. Plus, he had to be on his game tomorrow if he was taking Raven out. So he decided as soon as he got back to his dorm, he would eat and go to bed.

Entering his room, he noticed the room was empty, the other two must have gone to Cyborg's room or something. His friend had mentioned something about a party but he decided it would be best if he didn't go to it. Sitting on his bed, he opened the wrapper on the burger and took a bite. It wasn't as good as the ones at home but it was good nonetheless. Finishing it off, his eyes remained on the ceiling as many thoughts about his professor ran across his mind. She was starting to ease up, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought. Sure sleeping with her would be hard but it wasn't like it would be impossible. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what that night would be like when it happened. It was a good thought.

The next morning, Beast Boy got up bright and early, making sure he had extra time to get ready for class. He wanted to do something different with his appearance since he was taking the professor out for coffee. He wanted to come off as smart, and responsible.

"Dude, what are you doing up so early?" Robin asked sleepily.

"You know we have class today." Beast Boy replied.

"I'm skipping." Robin said and turned back over in his bed. Beast Boy shook his head in shame, he was glad he didn't go to that party last night.

"Well, have fun with your hangover and everything, I'm going to go enjoy my class." He said, his cheeriness at it's full like usual. Grabbing his bag, he glanced into his mirror to make sure everything was normal. "Handsome as usual." He complimented himself before heading to the door. "See you later dude!" He called over his shoulder and got a groan in response. Chucking to himself, he headed out to the large university he attended to. Going straight to his class, he wasn't surprised when seeing he was the first one here. "Good morning professor." He sang happily as he made his way over to his seat.

Raven glanced up from her book and was surprised that it was Beast Boy who was greeting her. Grabbing her tea, she took a sip. "Good morning, Beast Boy." Setting her cup down, she closed her book with her one hand. "You are here early, what's the occasion?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I wanted to make a good impression for our date." He said as he smiled at Raven.

At those words, the young woman nearly choked on her tea. "Date?" She questioned, eyeing Beast Boy.

"Yup!" Beast Boy grinned. "I can't wait."

"Beast Boy, this is in no way, shape, or form a date." Raven said strictly. "I am your professor and you are my student. We have nothing more than a professional relationship."

"But you agreed to go out with me, so it's a date." Beast Boy replied cheerfully.

"Fine, call it what you want, but we can't go until after class." She said a little annoyed.

"You got it." Beast Boy said, and sat in his seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven couldn't believe she was actually doing this, especially when Beast Boy thought this was a date. Glancing up at the sign, she noticed this was the café she had thought about going to on her first day of work. Watching Beast Boy open the door for her, she gave him a look before stepping inside. Her eyes wandered around, this place seemed quite nice. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful.

"I've only been here a few times, coffee is your best friend when you stay up all night playing video-" He paused, "Studying. Stay up all night studying." He corrected himself and gave her a nervous smile.

Raven chuckled, "It's okay, you can say it." She replied with a small smile. "Video games. I didn't take you for a guy that studied that much anyway." She added.

"That's because I don't need to." Beast Boy replied smoothly, as he led his professor to a small table to sit down. There weren't that many people at the café, and Raven appreciated that. She didn't do too well around big crowds of people, she'd rather be alone most of the time anyway. "What kind of guy did you take me for anyway?" He also asked, looking up at her with a mischievous grin.

"A slacker." Raven answered honestly. "But you really wowed me with your paper on Poe."

"I tried really hard." He replied.

"And I applaud you for that." She said.

"Thanks professor." Beast Boy smiled. "How do you take your coffee?" He then asked, ready to order for the both of them.

"Tea please, non sweetened please. I prefer herbal." She explained as she continued looking around.

Beast Boy smiled and ordered for the both of them as their waitress showed up. He drank his coffee with two cream and three sugar. Once they were alone one more, he pulled on a grin. "You taught a wonderful lesson today." He complimented.

"Really?" She questioned. "I feel like I should be giving you guys harder stuff."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's college." She shrugged simply. Soon the waitress returned with their tea and coffee, and left once more. Raven picked up her tea and sipped it gingerly because it was still hot. It tasted okay, not as good as her own though. Deep down, Beast Boy felt like this was getting kind of awkward, he really didn't know what to talk about with Raven. If you wanted to compare them, one might say that they were polar opposites. He was fun and loud and the prankster. She was quiet and liked to drink tea and read books. What on earth would they have in common? And how in the world would he get her to sleep with him? It would take more than one date, that was for sure.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, your class is kicking my butt just like my other classes. So to me, it's never too easy." Beast Boy grinned and took a gulp of his coffee. His eyes widened and he yanked the cup away from his lips. "Hot!"

Raven stared at him before covering her lips to avoid laughing. "Are you alright?" She had to ask.

"Just... Burned... A little." He barely managed to get out.

"Maybe you should try ice coffee next time?" Raven suggested before letting out a small laugh. Beast Boy couldn't help but to smile, her laugh was pretty cute, just like her.

"Maybe I will." He said with a nod. It was quiet for a moment between the two, until Beast Boy finally racked his brain for something to talk about. "So what else are you into? Besides books and tea." He asked.

"Things your mind wouldn't be able to wrap itself around." She sighed softly, "You would think of me differently if I told you." She muttered quietly.

Now he was very interested about it. "I wouldn't judge you professor, I mean, don't we all have something we love that is embarrassing or something like that?" She looked at him, still a little unsure, hesitation clear in her violet eyes. Beast Boy sighed, "Okay, I'll start with me. I like video games, comic books, I'm pretty good at playing pranks but I don't like to brag." He trailed off, listing things about himself. "Now, you go."

"Why do you want to learn things about me anyway?" She asked curiously.

Beast Boy was hesitant, not really sure how to answer her question, "You seem like an interesting person." He said quickly, not wanting her to become suspicious about his deal with Cyborg.

She sighed softly, "What I say stays between us or I promise you that you will not enjoy my class from now on." Beast Boy swallowed hard at her serious expression and nodded. "I meditate and summon those who aren't visible to the eye."

Beast Boy smiled, "What? Like ghosts?"

Raven smirked, "Ghosts? Oh no, far worse than that." She took another sip of her tea, "I doubt you believe me but that is alright."

"So you actually can talk to like demons and stuff?" He asked in disbelief. "That's pretty cool." He said and took a drink of his coffee, making sure it was actually cooled down this time so he didn't burn himself again and look like an idiot in front of the professor.

"I'm glad you find my hobby interesting." Raven replied. "But like I said, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Raven, your secret is safe with me." Beast Boy said, pretending to zip his lips up and throw away the key. Raven couldn't help but to roll her eyes at his level of maturity.

"I do hope you are truthful because I do find it personal." Why in the world had she told him though? When she was in high school, her hobbies got out and she was known as the satanist freak. Sure she disagreed with them but she was sure to get made fun of for those terrible four years.

"Raven?" Beast Boy repeated, leaning in slightly.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry, come again?"

Beast Boy chuckled, "I said I have to start heading to my next class soon, I really hope we can do this again sometime." He dug around in his wallet before setting enough money down for both off their drinks. "Until next time, my lovely professor."

"Right." Raven said as she stood up. "It was fun." She said with a nod. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See you." Beast Boy waved, and they both exited the small coffee shop and went separate ways. The green skinned boy couldn't help but to give himself a pat on the back. He had managed to win the professor over, and even find out more about her. Secretly, he hoped this coffee thing would become a regular activity between the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's a cool girl..." Beast Boy sighed as he sat in Cyborg's room. "Dude, about what you told Robin, that wasn't cool. I should automatically win since you slipped." He huffed in annoyance.

"Nope." Cyborg replied. "That wasn't in our deal."

"Damn..." Beast Boy muttered. "Oh well, I'm still going to win anyway. She totally likes me, and we had a great time." He bragged.

"Well, since you're so close with the professor, maybe you can get her to give me some extra credit... I'm failing her class." Cyborg said as he got up to turn on his small TV, ready to play some much needed video games. Beast Boy couldn't help but to let out a loud laugh.

"You're failing her class?" He yelled incredulously. "It's so easy!"

Cyborg frowned at him, "Yet you're barely managing to pass her class too..." He huffed annoyed.

This shut him up, "Oh... Well... It's still pretty easy." He tried to defend himself.

"Hm." Cyborg said as he began mashing buttons on his controller.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Beast Boy asked as he was about to leave. "Robin's being an asshole."

Cyborg looked at his loading game screen, he had just started his game... Maybe if he striked some conversation, the green skinned male wouldn't leave so soon. "Why is he being an asshole?" He asked, his eyes remaining on the TV screen. Smiling to himself, he pressed the start button.

Beast Boy sighed, "He got drunk at some party, skipped class... I don't know, you'd think college would help him become a little bit more mature."

Cyborg laughed a little and continued to play his game, "I can't believe this is coming from you. You used to skip class all the time."

"But this isn't high school, it's different."

Cyborg shrugged, "It's his life B, you're not his mother. If he wants to skip, let him."

Beast Boy hugged softly, "Whatever..."

"Wow Beast Boy, I think this thing with the professor is really making you mature." He gave the other a smirk.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"Want to play a game?" Cyborg asked, handing him one of his extra controllers.

The green skinned boy shook his head, "Nah, it's late... I gotta get going." He said standing up.

"Alright B, see you tomorrow."

"See ya." After stopping at one of the late night snack booths that were still open, he grabbed himself a veggie pizza slice before heading back to his dorm room. Stepping in, he noticed it was already dark. Robin must have been asleep already. Maneuvering his way over to his own bed, he stripped down to his boxers before getting in his bed. Closing his eyes, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep thanks to him getting up so early this morning so he could impress Raven. When morning came, he groaned and snatched his phone from his night stand as it was playing his loud alarm. "Damn thing..." He groaned before shutting it off. Staring at the ceiling, he honestly didn't want to get up. Maybe he should skip today, the thought did seem very likable. Then again, what would Raven think of him then? A slacker and a quitter? Groaning to himself, he forced himself into a sitting position and looked around. Robin wasn't here, maybe he left already to see what he had missed. Good, that guy needed to figure out what he was doing before this place would kick him out.

He groaned lowly, Cyborg was right. Raven was changing him.

Beast Boy got out of bed slowly, letting himself adjust to the daylight that was coming through the windows of his dorm room. He knew a shower would wake him up, so he did just that. Once he was all clean, he dressed quickly, wanting to grab some breakfast before heading off to class. Hopefully he'd have enough time, because he did not want to be late. After he'd impressed Raven so much already, he didn't want to let her down.

After he ate his breakfast, he began walking to the building that his class was located in. It was still pretty early though, and he didn't want to seem to eager to go to her class. Walking passed the class, he decided to walk around until a little bit, wanting to seem more later than earlier. Glancing around, he noticed so many others walking passed him. There were so many people here, much more than his high school. Feeling like the flow of people were too much, he decided just to turn around and head to class. Being early mean he could flirt with Raven. That was enough for him.

Stepping into the room, he glanced up and saw her sitting at her desk. She was writing something down in a notebook, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on her work. The door the shut, making a loud noise, causing Raven to jump up, startled, "Oh, Beast Boy." She calmed down once she realized it was just him. "You know class doesn't start for another hour... Don't you?" She questioned, the hint of a smile ever so gently pulling on the corners of her lips.

"Early bird gets the worm, am I right?" He smirked as he made his way to the front of the classroom, towards Raven's desk.

She closed her notebook before turning towards him, "You must be a very early bird." She stretched before sitting back, a yawn slipped passed her lips. Why couldn't she have gotten more sleep last night? Now she was just exhausted.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow, "Are you alright? You look so stressed or tired... Maybe some coffee could help." He suggested.

"I don't drink coffee." Raven smirked.

"Right." Beast Boy replied. "Sorry. Tea then?" He asked.

"Tea sounds lovely." Raven smiled just a bit.

"Shall we go then?" Beast Boy asked, offering his arm to the professor.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Taking a light sip of her tea, Raven sighed softly as she watched out of the large glass window. Glancing over at Beast Boy, she noticed him staring. "What is it?"

Beast Boy wore a small smile, "I know this is going to sound corny but you are so beautiful that I can't seem to pull my eyes away."

Raven lightly laughed at him, "You can't be serious." She asked with a small smirk.

"Serious is my middle name." Beast Boy replied, a goofy grin on his face.

Raven laughed lightly, "You have seemed to become more mature since I've met you." She noted.

He nodded, "I do hope that is a good thing." He paused and took a sip of his coffee. Now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't pretending to be mature. This girl just made him be mature naturally.

She smiled and nodded, "Good indeed." She sat her cup down and crossed her arms. "So, how are your classes?"

Beast Boy groaned softly, "Let's not talk about school. I know you're a teacher and everything, but that is honestly the last thing I want to talk about." He said truthfully.

"Then what do you propose we talk about?" Raven asked, taking another sip of tea, then sitting her cup down on the table. Class was going to start soon, so they didn't have long. She watched with violet eyes as he shrugged his shoulders smiling. "Fine," She said. "What do you do out of school?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Honestly I just eat tofu, hang out with Cyborg, and play videogames." He replied honestly.

Raven nodded, "Cyborgs the one who sits in the back, right?" She asked.

He nodded with a smile, "I would have sat back there with him if you wouldn't have made me sit in the front."

Raven smiled too, "I think sitting in the front has done you some good though." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." Beast Boy replied reluctantly. He then looked down at the watch he wore on his wrist for the first time today and noticed that it was almost time for class to start. "We better get going, huh?" He asked as he looked back up at Raven who was sipping her tea again.

She nodded, "Yeah." She then stood up, and so did Beast Boy.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked playfully with a wink.

"Of course." Raven said, and the two headed off to the building where Raven's class was. Once class got started, it went by pretty fast. It was a simple and easy lesson about reading informational pieces of work. When it was over, Beast Boy was stuck in his thoughts. He was contemplating whether he should ask Raven out to dinner tonight. He felt like they were pretty close, and they'd been out for coffee a few times, so maybe she'd say yes. But still, there was that part of him that felt like she would say no, and want to keep a strict professional teacher student relationship.

While he was lost in his thoughts Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was thinking. Was he actually starting to have feelings for the professor? Laughing lightly at himself, he stood up. Screw that, no way was he going to get attached. Shaking his head, he pushed his dinner plans away and left the classroom. Now he felt like he needed to remind himself that he was still the same Beast Boy he always has been.

Waiting for Cyborg, he found himself smirking slightly. "Hey Cy, any new parties coming up?" He asked with a grin. Maybe spending some time with a random girl would remind him that he wasn't in love.

"Yeah, there's this one I was going to go to tonight." He said to his friend.

"Sweet." Beast Boy replied. "I think I'm going to go too."

"Oh, you're done hanging out with the professor now?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I guess so."

"Well," Cyborg started. "I'm glad I got the old BB back." Beast Boy remained silent for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair, so was the bet over now? It couldn't be, right? He glanced back towards the class room before tearing his eyes away.

The party was loud as expected. His first college party and so far, he was impressed. A smile on his face, he glanced at Cyborg. "I think this is about the time I ditch you." He laughed.

"Go have some fun." Cyborg replied, and Beast Boy obliged, heading over to the table full of drinks. He was going to get drunk and meet some girls, that was his plan for the night, and so what if he had class in the morning, right? Nobody really needed English anyway. After about his third or fourth drink, he lost count, and began to feel light headed and dizzy. Step one of his plan was complete, now he just had to find some chicks.

Looking around, he saw many people his age having a fun time. Walking around, his eyes landed on a girl with blond hair. "Looks like I just found my girl." He told himself.

Walking over to her, he smiled. "Hey there gorgeous... What's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?"

She returned the smile and giggled at him, "Nothing really. Just listening to these sick beats and everything. You're Beast Boy right? You're in my English class, my name's Terra." She grinned. He had to hold in a groan, why did she have to bring up English class?

"Yeah, that class blows." Beast Boy replied. "You wanna get out of here?" He then asked, putting on the charm for this chick, Terra.

She batted her eye lashes and laughed, "Sure, let's go." Grabbing her hand, he led her out. Whispering soft things in her ear, he wrapped his arm around her. This was good, this is what he needed. Terra giggled, "Why haven't we talked before?" She asked.

Beast Boy grinned, "Probably because I've been too blind to see..." He paused and stopped, what was he doing? He looked at Terra to see she was staring at him. He didn't want to take her time his dorm, he didn't want to have sex with her. He pulled away, he knew what he wanted. "I'm sorry Terra... I have to go. I'm so sorry." Without thinking, he found himself running towards the university. Maybe she had one of those late night classes. Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

When Beast Boy finally arrived to the university, he ran straight to the professor's classroom, and hoped she was there. He knew he was drunk, he knew he probably looked like a fool at the moment, but he didn't care. Maybe he really was falling for Raven. Stopping at the door, he pushed it open. "Professor! I have something important to tell you!" He blinked at the people sitting in the desks all staring at him in shock. Some were even laughing. He didn't care though. "I... I..."

"Beast Boy!" Raven nearly yelled at the sight of him at the door. Why in the world was he even here at the moment? She got up from her desk and walked up to him. "Get back to work." She told her students as she grabbed Beast Boy by the arm and pulled him outside so that they could have a word. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed at him. "Interrupting my class like that?"

"Raven, I-"

"Is that alcohol I smell?" She questioned.

Beast Boy smiled softly at her, "You look so beautiful today... I can't remember if I told you that." He slurred slightly. He wrapped his arms around her suddenly and pulled her closer. "I'm such an idiot, I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."

Raven stiffened in his arms, "Beast Boy, please let go." She knew he was drunk, was he really that stupid to come to her class in this state? It was Beast Boy... "You need to go to your room and go to bed." She said softly, hoping maybe that he would understand.

"I wanna stay here with you." He replied in his drunken state.

"Beast Boy, you know I have a class to teach." Raven replied strictly. "You're only my student, and nothing more." She had never seen him in this state before. She thought he'd be mature enough to stay away from all those typical drunk college parties.

"You don't mean that." Beast Boy shook his head. "You're just saying that because you're mad at me."

"No Beast Boy, I mean it."

Beast Boy dropped his arms, "But... I thought you liked me... We went out for tea... You told me stuff you didn't tell anyone else." He frowned angrily, "You actually got me to care about a class I think is boring as hell!" He yelled again, flaring his arms into the air. Obviously he wanted to hurt her feelings more than anything, but it wasn't working.

"Beast Boy, be quiet and calm down. Go drink some coffee so you can clear your head so we can talk more leveled than now." She instructed.

He stepped away, shaking his head slowly. "I almost got with a girl I didn't even know but instead ran here..." He turned away, "I'm such an idiot." He shook his head and spun back around, "Come on Rae..."

A sigh escaped her plump lips, no one was going to win here. "My name's not Rae." She spoke calmly. "Now Beast Boy, if you don't go home right now I will call campus security and they will escort you there anyway. We will talk tomorrow." She tried to keep her voice level, but it was hard because she was a little ticked off right now, and confused for that matter. Had she led Beast Boy on? Had she made him think that their relationship was anything more than platonic?

"Fine." He sulked in reply. "Have it your way." He then began to walk away and Raven returned to her class. While Beast Boy stumbled back to his dorm, his thoughts drove him crazy. "I should have known that I never would of had a chance with her." He mumbled as he finally reached his dorm. He just wanted to sleep and forget all of this even happened. Even worse, he'd have to face Raven in class tomorrow. But what if there was a way to avoid her? Skipping was always an option. He would have a hangover too, so wouldn't it be best to wait until he was feeling better? That seemed like a better idea the longer he thought about it.

Slipping into his room, he sighed softly as he tried to find his bed. Hearing Robin snore, he quietly laid down. Thanks to the alcohol, it didn't take long for him to pass out. He knew tomorrow was going to suck since he was going to realize his heart was going to break. Maybe he'd get himself a coffee or something to cheer him up.

The next morning, Raven realized that Beast Boy hadn't showed up to class. He must have been wanting to avoid seeing her after making a complete fool of himself. That was the only conclusion that she thought of. He wouldn't miss much in class though, but still, she really wanted to talk to him about what happened outside the classroom last night. After he was long gone, she couldn't stop thinking about the things he said, and the way she treated him. In the end, she felt bad, but didn't she do the right thing?

"Cyborg," She called out after her class began to flood the doors to head out for lunch.

Cyborg looked at her confused before walking over, "Yes ma'am?"

She sighed softly, "Aren't you friends with Beast Boy? Can you possibly tell him not to skip class?"

He nodded slowly, he was also surprised by the green skinned male's absence. "Sure, if he's here then I'll do it next time I see him." After Cyborg ate lunch, he headed over to Beast Boy and Robin's room and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments until finally, Beast Boy answered the door in his boxers

"What the hell do you want?" Beast Boy asked groggily.

"Did you just wake up?" Cyborg asked.

"No..." Beast Boy lied.

"Teach asked about you." Cyborg said, making his way into the messy room.

"No she didn't." He said shutting the door.

Cyborg glanced at him, "What happened to you? I heard you ditched Terra."

Beast Boy shrugged, "I'm going back to bed..." Snuggling in his blankets, he covered his head. "Tell the professor to go to hell..." He muttered.

"Okay, just the other day you were head over heels for her... What the hell happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Can you just leave?" Beast Boy asked, opening one of his eyes. "I'm really tired."

"Right." Cyborg replied. "I'll see you later then." He said and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Taking a sip of his coffee, Beast Boy looked out of the large window. This was the third day he skipped English, he was surprised he wasn't killed out of it by now. He still didn't really care. Now he knew how girls felt when he broke their hearts. What a terrible feeling. He was at their coffee shop, the one he took her to on their date. He felt like crap. All Beast Boy had been doing was sleeping for the passed three days. But he still didn't care, he never wanted to see the professor's face ever again. All she did was lead him on.

"Beast Boy?"

He froze, not wanting to turn around. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away. But with all his luck, he watched the one person he didn't want to see sit in front of him. "Professor." She looked more lovely than ever, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Can I sit?" She asked as she approached the small table. Beast Boy said nothing, ignoring her, so she sat down anyway. "You haven't been showing up to class... I've been worried." Raven spoke, looking up at him with her violet eyes. It was only three days, it's not like he disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Oh?" He replied spitefully. "Now you're worried?"

Raven sighed, "Beast Boy, we have to be mature about this. Now-"

Beast Boy frowned, "No. I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not. I am immature and I'm okay with that. I hate being mature." He crossed his arms, "I don't even want to have this conversation with you."

"So you're just going to pretend that the other night never happened?" Raven retorted. "That you didn't come to my class drunk and acting like an idiot?" She questioned, growing angrier by the second. "Maybe I was wrong about you Beast Boy... Maybe you really are just like all my other students."

"Maybe I am." Beast Boy replied, angry too. He then paused, "Wait, you separated me from the rest of the students? What was I then, someone just to entertainment you or something?" He frowned deeper, "Maybe I was wrong about you."

Raven sighed, "This conversation is clearly getting us nowhere." She said. "Yes, I thought you were different. More mature than the other students. I thought you had potential, but now I can clearly see that I was wrong."

"You want to know the truth?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, yes."

"The only reason I acted mature is because me and Cyborg had a bet that I could get you to sleep with me." He admitted the truth angrily, hoping that would just cause her to get up and leave. He didn't want to talk to her anymore. They weren't even really talking about anything if Beast Boy was being honest with himself. She probably just came to rub it in his face. "So there." He added, crossing his arms.

Raven stared at him in shock, "You made a bet! This isn't highschool! Are you stupid?"

Beast Boy smirked, "You shouldn't call your student stupid. That's very immature."

She glared at him, "I am only telling the truth. You thought you could sleep with me?" She shook her head, "If this was a bet, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm immature." Beast Boy mocked, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"I can't deal with this." Raven said as she stood up, ready to leave at any given moment.

"Good, leave. That's a very mature thing to do." He replied. He didn't know why he was being so mean to Raven. After all, just a few days ago he was ready to confess his love for her, and now... Now he didn't know where they stood. She probably hated him, or despised him. She probably never wanted to see him again.

"At least come to class tomorrow so your grade doesn't suffer." She said before leaving.

"Fine, I'll go to class." He muttered to himself as his smirk grew. "I'll show her immature." Paying for his cup, headed straight to his dorm so he could make sure he had enough rest for tomorrow's class. When morning came, Beast Boy wore a bright smile as he headed into the classroom. By the looks of it, he was the last one here. Smiling to himself, he went towards the back to sit. Why sit in the front? He had no reason.

"Good morning class." Raven greeted, and Beast Boy noticed that she looked rather tired. "Today we're going to start reading a new book, and we're going to have a project on it." She said. The class groaned, and that was when Raven noticed that Beast Boy had actually showed up to class today. Albeit he sat in the back, she was just glad that he was here, even after yesterday's little argument.

Beast Boy raised his hand, "What happens if we don't want to?" He asked, ignoring the strange looks he got, including Cyborg's.

Raven sighed, "Then don't do it. It's not my problem if you fail or not."

He sighed with a shrug, "Okay..."

Once class was over, Cyborg caught up with Beast Boy at lunch. "What was that back there man?" He asked as they stood in the lunch line, waiting to pick out their food.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I'm just tired of that class, that's all."

"BB, I'm not stupid. I know something went down with you and the professor." Cyborg replied. "And you can lie about it all you want, but I know that something happened."

"I told her about the bet." He confessed softly.

Cyborg looked at him shocked, "You did what?"

He sighed, "I told her after she basically rejected me man, what was I suppose to do?"

"Uh... Not tell her!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"And the sad part is... I think I actually fell for her." Beast Boy said in barely a whisper.

"That's tough man."

"Now, she probably hates me." He finished.

"I don't think she hates you." Cyborg offered sympathy.

"You don't know the mean things that I said to her..."

"Go apologize to her then, has that thought never ran through your mind?" Cyborg asked him.

Beast Boy stared at him, "Apologize? I... Guess I can do that." He sighed, "Thanks man. I'll see you later." With that, he forgot about lunch and headed straight to English.


	12. Chapter 12

Beast Boy stood outside the classroom, contemplating, and weighing the pros and cons of going in there. If all went well, the professor would forgive him, and they might even have a chance together. If it went badly, then he'd just be making a fool of himself once again, and the professor would hate him forever. Taking a deep breath, he opened up the classroom door and stepped inside. Raven was staring out one of the windows from her desk, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. "Professor?" He called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked over at him confused, what in the world was he doing here? "Yes?" She asked, trying to keep her frown off her face.

"Uh... Can I come in?" He asked, not wanting intrude on her alone time. "I think we need to talk." He added.

"I tried talking to you, remember?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"Yeah... But I was a real asshole." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Her arms crossed over her chest, "Yes you were but go ahead and say what you wish. I have open ears." She nodded and waited patiently.

Beast Boy made his way over to her, "I should have apologized to you sooner but I really am sorry Raven. I shouldn't have showed up drunk, I shouldn't have assumed you liked me in the way that I like you. I'm sorry I'm not that mature guy you thought I was." He looked down at his shoes, "I'm sorry I skipped your class so much, I'm sorry I sat in the back instead of the front like I usually do. I'm sorry I asked such a stupid question. I'm so sorry." He'd have to thank Cyborg for telling him to apologize, he was already beginning to feel better. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm also sorry for reacting the way I did about you wanting to stay a student teacher relationship. I shouldn't have made that stupid bet, I had thought you'd be an easy win. But then I discovered what an amazing person you are."

Raven stayed silent while he talked, saying sorry for the umpteenth time. She contemplated whether or not she should forgive him... But even if she did forgive him, where would they stand? Things couldn't exactly go back to normal, because they really didn't have a normal relationship to start with. She was closer to Beast Boy than she was to her other students. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked, once he was finished rambling.

He shrugged his slumped shoulders, "I don't know... Because it's the right thing to do." He answered. "And I don't want you to hate me."

She spun around to her desk and picked up her pen, "I don't hate you." She sighed and began looking over one of her papers. "I'm not angry with you anymore either." She looked over at him, "I suggest you get notes from another student because you did miss out on a lot." She turned back to her paper. "You should head back to lunch, food is important."

Beast Boy stared at her before nodding, "Alright... But just to let you know, I still like you more than a teacher. I know you don't feel the same way but if you ever do, I'm here." He began heading back towards the door. "See you next class." Sighing softly, he made himself leave without another word. Raven stood there his words stuck in her head. What did he mean by that? That he wanted a romantic relationship? The very thought of that made Raven roll her eyes, how could she? She was a teacher and he was her student... There could be no such things.

At lunch, Beast Boy rejoined Cyborg at their usual table with Robin and Starfire, but today there was a new person there. As the green skinned boy came closer, he recognized the person as Terra, the girl who he almost slept with the other night. "Take care of everything B?" Cyborg asked once Beast Boy sat down.

He nodded, "Sure."

"Hi Beast Boy." Terra greeted, and Beast Boy shot Cyborg a weird look, as if to say: when did she start sitting here? "I've been wanting to talk to you about the other night." She continued to say.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm really sorry for that, I was really drunk. Were you able to make it back to your dorm okay?" He asked, still feeling bad about the whole situation.

The blonde nodded with a smile, "Yes, I wasn't as far gone as you were." She giggled softly, "Don't worry about apologizing, I just thought you suddenly hated me or something."

He gave a small smile, "Nah, I don't hate you." He looked at his hands to avoid her eyes, "So, what's up with everyone?" He looked at Robin, "I see you also brought someone with you."

"Starfire and I are dating." He answered simply.

"Isn't it glorious?" She asked excitedly.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, glorious."

"Aren't you going to eat, B?" Cyborg asked. "Lunch is almost over."

"I'm not that hungry." Beast Boy waved off. "Hey, Terra?" He asked, looking over at the blonde.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you think I could take you out for dinner or something? Just to make up for the other night?" He asked, giving clarification.

"Sure." She answered with a nod. "I think that'd be nice."

"Is tonight a good night for you?" He asked.

"Tonight is perfect." Terra replied with a smile. "I'll see you then." She said, and got up to leave the table.

"Dude, since when did you like Terra?" Robin asked. "I thought you were hot for the professor." He laughed.

"Bet's off." Beast Boy answered. "And I gotta get some action while I'm in college."


	13. Chapter 13

Beast Boy poked at the plate of tofu, giving a nod every now and then as Terra continued to go on and on about who knows what. He stopped listening when she mentioned how great rocks were. He thought maybe he could get over everything with Raven if he'd do this with Terra but so far, he wasn't doing too well. Glancing up at her, he gave a small smile. "Four kids is a lot, isn't it?"

Terra shrugged, "The more kids the better, I want to have a nice big family. What about you?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I don't really like kids." Beast Boy answered truthfully. "But maybe it's because I'm young, who knows?" He shrugged.

"Man, the food is really great here, huh?" She asked, changing the subject. Beast Boy sighed, this girl really did never shut up. He closed his eyes, and pictured he was with Raven. If he was on a date with her, they'd be at their favorite coffee shop, having thoughtful conversations about whatever topic seemed to come up.

"The food's great." Beast Boy said lazily.

"Who knew the campus had such a wonderful place? How did you find out about this place?" She asked next, taking a bit of her food. Beast Boy shrugged, he could tell her it was because he was going to ask Raven to go to this place but that probably wasn't a great idea.

"I just have a great eye I guess..." His fork sunk into his tofu and he picked it up. Was it bad that this cube of soy was the most entertaining thing here?

Terra nodded, "Well I'm really glad you took me here. Oh hey, I know of this party that's going to be happening later tonight. Wanna come?" She asked him with an excited grin. He sighed, contemplating a decision. If he did go, that would help get his mind off of things. He didn't necessarily have to end up with Terra at the end of the night.

"Sure." Beast Boy nodded.

"Awesome!" She nearly yelled. "We're gonna have a great time!" In all honesty, Beast Boy wanted the date to be over. Why in the hell did he ask this bimbo out anyway? He'd much rather be back in his dorm and playing video games with Robin. But he knew that Robin was probably out with Starfire.

Beast Boy showed some fake enthusiasm before eating his tofu. "I can't wait..." The party Terra took him to was loud, too loud for his liking. Looking around, he noticed a few people he recognized from his classes and gave a small wave to him. Noticing a table of drinks, he decided it would be best to stay away from alcohol. It would be bad if he did something stupid again.

"Can I get you something?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I'm not drinking tonight."

"Don't be a party pooper!" Terra whined over the loud music. "Come on, have a drink!" She was annoying, there was no doubt about that. Beast Boy wasn't even having a good time at the party. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Raven at the moment.

"I said no." Beast Boy replied sternly.

"What's wrong with you?" Terra asked. "You've been acting weird all night!"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. He wasn't going to start a fight with another girl, no matter how annoying she was. "I have an important test tomorrow and I don't want to sit through a hangover, Alright?" He lied, hoping it was good enough for her.

Terra puffed out her cheeks, "How lame... Well I'm going to go grab me something, don't you move an inch." She giggled and left his side. He shook his head, why in the world did he usually pick her type to screw around with? The old Beast Boy would have loved this party. He would have came, got drunk, danced, and took home a chick for the night. What was so different now? Why couldn't he just have a good time? Maybe Raven did change him after all. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Terra asked as she returned with a plastic cup full of beer.

"I'm sure Terra." He replied annoyed.

"Fine." She said and took a big gulp of the drink.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Beast Boy asked.

She smiled at him, "When the party stops and as they say, the party never stops."

Beast Boy glanced back at the door, "Right..." He chewed on the corner of his lower lip. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Terra nodded, "Sure. I'll be hanging out, find me if you need anything." She placed her finger on his chest before running it downward. "And I mean anything." With a smirk, she walked away. Holding back a frown, he made his escape for the door. Getting to the hallway, he rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind but it was hard because the one thing on it refused to leave.

"Raven..." He decided at that moment, that maybe he should just ditch Terra and go home. Leave her be, and let her party for however much she wanted to. He went back into the party and found his supposed date, she was drinking and dancing with some of her friends. "Terra, I'm not feeling well." He lied to her. "I think I'm just gonna head home, okay?" He asked. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." She said with a nod. Thank goodness she didn't pester on about him staying. He headed out of the room and began making. His way to his own dorm. Hopefully that girl got the message that he didn't want to be with her. Hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Beast Boy got up at normal time and got ready for his English class. Last night was far from being in his memories, and he just wanted to forget that it even happened. Terra was nice and all, but she was not the girl for him. Arriving to class just a tad bit early, he immediately regretted it once he walked through the door. "Beast Boy!" Terra yelled, waving him over. "I saved you a seat!"

"Not again..." He mumbled under his breath and slightly rolled his eyes. Muttering under his breath, he attempted to smile. "Hey... Thanks..." He walked over and sat down, he put his stuff on his desk.

Terra smiled, "I missed you at the party."

Beast Boy groaned, he looked around for Cyborg and frowned when seeing he wasn't here yet. "I bet..."

"We should hang out again tonight." Terra suggested, grabbing his arm, practically all over him at the moment. "We could have some real fun... If you get what I'm saying." She winked at him. Beast Boy, however, didn't know that Raven was watching them right now. So, he was already over her that quick? She knew better since the beginning though, because she did not want to be another notch in somebody's belt.

"I can't..." Beast Boy lied quickly. "I made plans with Robin already... You know? Boy's night."

Terra pouted, "You'd rather hang out with him than me?"

Beast Boy wanted to smile and nod but remained still. "Oh look, the professor is teaching. Let's observe!" Pulling away from the girl, he stared at Raven, a natural smile forming.

"Class hasn't even started yet." Terra grumbled. He ignored her though, knowing that class would start well enough. And he was right as he watched Raven come to the front of the classroom and start the day's lesson. He couldn't help but to follow every word that she said, and when class was finally over, he didn't want it to be. He could listen to Raven talk all day. "Are you coming to lunch?" Terra asked again, pulling him from his trance.

He blinked, "Ah... Go ahead without me. I have some class work I have to ask the professor about. Save me a seat." He said, pulling a book out of his bag. "I'll see you in a bit."

Terra looked at him unsure before nodding, "You better hurry though, I'm not a big fan of waiting." She said before leaving with the rest of the students. Beast Boy then got up out of his seat, and made his way towards the professor's desk. She was busy, writing in that notebook of hers again.

"Why aren't you going with your friends?" Raven asked, as she kept writing in the notebook.

He smiled and sat the book down on her desk, "I wanted to give this to you first. I bought it for you so read it, okay?" He paused, "What are you writing about today, Rae?" He asked, trying to steal a small peak.

Raven snapped it shut with a frown, "None of your business." She hugged and looked at the book. It was black with some writing on it, it was a book of dark poems.

He smirked and reached out, taking the notebook from her easily. "Can I read it?" He asked in a teasing voice. "I'm quite interested about what's inside."

"It's private." Raven huffed, just as easily snatching it back.

Beast Boy smiled softly, "Alright if you say so. Enjoy the book professor, I'll see you later." Raven watched him leave with a frown, after being so cozy with that blonde, how could he just be so nice to her like that. Did he think she was an idiot? She then looked down at the book he placed on her desk, and she recognized it as a book of Edgar Allen Poe's most darkest poems. Did he buy it just for her?

"Whatever..." She sighed, figuring he probably just wanted to suck up so she didn't fail him.

Beast Boy decided that he didn't feel like being tormented by his friends today, so he decided to head back to his dorm for lunch. A small smile formed as he stared at his ceiling, his stomach now full after a lovely meal of tofu. He didn't know why exactly but he felt great. Rolling on his side, he noticed Robin had yet to show up. He was probably with his girlfriend, that would figure.

It was only five, what could he do to pass the time? Sitting up, he stretched out his limbs. Maybe a nice walk around campus would be nice before he had to go to his next class. Maybe he'd take another glance at the books they had for sell. Hopefully Raven liked that book, if only he could see her smile again. Getting out of bed, he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. A coffee sounded great right now, so he did just that. He headed to his and Raven's coffee shop. But much to his surprise, Raven was sitting at their table when he got there, reading the book of poems that he got her.

"Like the book, huh?" Beast Boy asked, startling the young professor.

Raven looked at him surprised before looking away, "It's alright." She mumbled to herself before taking a sip of her tea. "What are you doing here?"

Beast Boy sat down in front of her and ordered a coffee. "Just came to get a drink, glad you are here."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked at her confused, "Girlfriend?" He repeated, trying to figure out who she meant.

"The blonde girl who saved you a seat." She hated how her voice sounded, it made it seem like she was jealous or something.

"Terra?" He stared at her dumbfounded before busting out loud into laughter. "Please tell me your joking. Oh please."

Her face burned slightly, "I see the way she looks at you."

"That girl is crazy. I have no feelings for her at all." Beast Boy waved off.

"Did you sleep with her?" Raven asked.

"Why do you care?" He replied, even though he didn't sleep with Terra, he still wanted to know why Raven was acting this way.

"I don't." She retorted.

"Yes you do." Beast Boy said.

Raven frowned and set her cup down a little too hard. "How can you say you have feelings for me and then not even a day later go for some girl? How?"

He couldn't help but smile, "I think you're jealous." He thanked the waitress who brought his coffee before taking a sip. "I don't see why you are so worried about it though, you were the one who rejected me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Last chapter!**

* * *

"I was angry at first." Raven admitted. "Angry that I was just some little stupid bet. But then, you told me how you really felt, and I was confused." She confessed. "And after I thought about it, I realized that you and I, we cannot be together. You are my student, and it would be wrong. We could get in a lot of trouble."

"For the first time in my life Raven, I don't give two shits what the man says." Beast Boy huffed before crossing his arms. "And I read the stupid rulebook to this place and nowhere does it say we can't be together. It says it isn't advised but nowhere does it say it's not allowed." He sighed, "Even if it wasn't, couldn't you just say who cares and be a rebel?" Reaching over, he lightly grabbed her hand. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I am just your student, that you have no other feelings for me."

Her violet eyes made contact with his, and she sighed, "I can't..."

"Exactly." Beast Boy said, letting go of her hand. "Why can't you just let go of the stupid rule or whatever? Be happy for once." He said, finally drinking his coffee.

Raven bit her lip, "But... Alright, I'll admit, you have made me happy over the last few weeks... But what should we do?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess the first step is to tell you-"

"Beast Boy! I've been looking all over for you!" A voice giggled, coming closer.

Beast Boy looked over and cursed under his breath when seeing it was Terra. Standing up, he took Raven's hand. "Let's go." Pulling her up, he dragged her out before Terra could catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked as Beast Boy dragged her along.

"Someplace where that girl can't find me." He replied as they continued to walk.

Raven glanced down at his hand holding hers, "Let's go to the library. I'm sure no one would think you'd be there."

He looked back at her annoyed, "Not nice." But he obliged to her request anyway, and the two headed to the library. Once they were there, they found a secluded spot where they could finally talk in peace. "Now, what were you saying?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's face heated you, "I can't remember... " She lied.

He smiled, "I think you were going to tell me how much you liked me." His smile turned into a smirk. "Go on."

She frowned at him, "Why does it have to be you? Why have I fallen for an idiot?" She shook her head.

"Hey, I'm not that much of an idiot." He argued in reply.

"But you are an idiot." Raven laughed softly. "And I do like you... Quite a lot."

Beast Boy smiled widely, "So, where do we go from here?" He was more than happy at the moment. Raven was literally the girl of his dreams, and so what if she was his English professor? She wasn't that much older than him and they could really have some fun together.

Raven shrugged, "Wherever you want."

"How about a date for starters?" He asked.

A smile tugged at her lips, "A date sounds pretty nice to be honest. Where are you going to take me?" She tilted her head, "Tea always sounds nice."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I want to try something new. Let's get pizza." He suggested.

"Pizza sounds great." Raven smiled, and Beast Boy took her hand lightly and led her outside the library. The new couple was then on their to the nearest pizza shop. "You know," She started when they were walking. "Just because we're together doesn't mean you're getting any extra credit." She teased playfully.

Beast Boy smirked, "Dang... Here I was getting my hopes up." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her before she could react. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I could say the same." Raven smiled as they entered the pizza parlor.

"Where do you want to sit?" Beast Boy asked, looking around the small place.

"Anywhere away from everyone else." She sighed honestly. Even though she was a teacher, she still wasn't much of people person. He nodded understandingly and led her over to an open booth.

"I can order half and half. What do you like? I'm going to get the tofu pizza of course."

"Pepperoni is just fine." Raven smiled, just glad that they were finally able to spend some much needed alone time together. Time that was outside of the school and classroom setting, where no distractions could bother them or anything like that.

"Okay." Beast Boy said with a nod. "I'll be right back." He smiled and went up to the counter to place their order. Raven began to glance around as she took in her surroundings. What would happen if another student or one of her colleagues noticed her with one of her students? Would they judge her? She had already heard other professors talking behind her back, saying she was too young to be doing this. She shouldn't care what they would think so she was just going to push away all of her troubling thoughts away with the delicious looking pizza Beast Boy soon brought over.

"Looks good." Raven said with a small smile, and took a slice for herself. She and Beast Boy then shared silence as they ate, taking shy glances at one another as they took the different bites of their pizza.

"You know what Raven?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence in between them. "I'm really glad I met you." A toothy grin rested on his face as he spoke the words.

"Me too." Raven agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: And we've reached the end of this lil fanfic. I hope you guys like it, AngelZ of DarKness and I worked really hard, and she has some amazing fics on her page too so check them out. I might write Teen Titans again, but I don't really know yet. I'm still taking requests if the plots are reasonable, so just shoot me a PM. Until next time, stay fabulous.**


End file.
